A New Plan
by Silver Flare of Spirit
Summary: When Princess Zelda throws the Ocarina of Time to Link for him to save Hyrule and defeat Ganon. Impa brings her to this secret shrine . Sealing her from evil Ganons evil clutches , she finds herself in a strange world . DISCONTINUED.
1. Impa's Idea

**Hi Its Pikachu Power of Thunder . I making this FanFic for da heck of it! Yes this is a Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time crossover . Here is the Summery:**

**When Princess Zelda throws the Ocarina of Time to Link for him to save Hyrule and defeat Ganon. Impa brings her to this secret shrine . Sealing her from evil Ganons evil clutches , she finds herself in a strange World . Then she meets the recarnation of Link and well herself , she helps him in his journey but gets kidnaped instead of her recarnation . What happens next!!??**

**Zelda: Finally a Fanfiction About MEEEEEEE~~!**

**PPOT: Yes u , I getting tired of writing about Naruto**

**Naruto: -Pops in from nowhere-

* * *

HEY I THOUGHT U LOVE ME !!! **

**PPOT: I do , I'm just getting tired of u and the teme**

**Sasuke : Thats why I hate you**

**Link : Hate is a strong word Sasuke teme**

**Sasuke :Shut it puppy boy!**

**Link: Growl**

**Illa: OMGEE IT's SASUKE-KUN Chases Sasuke**

**Sasuke : Oh shit runs**

**PPOT : OK LETS RUN DA SHOW **

**Link: After the story is done , PPOT might even put in bloopers**

**PPOT: DUDE U JUST GAVE OUT SPOILERS!**

**** ALSO SPOILERS FOR TP****

* * *

**  
**

** Chapter 1 Impa's Idea **

Zelda wiped her tears from her rosy cheeks. She and Impa were in Impa's Home town , Kakariko Village. Impa had just came through the doorway , a worried expression was pasted on her face , twiddling her thumbs . " Zelda , we no other choice but to run." Zelda looked away , and then replied, " No Impa , I won't , I'm not going to leave my home, my people, and Link..." Zelda began to look at birthmark, the Triforce of Wisdom . She Put her hand close to her heart, mumbling his cursed name, Ganondorf . Then she l made Eye contact with Impa , Fire burned in her eyes in with deternamation . "Impa, I..," she was cut off by her nanny " No I am not going to make you into a Sheikian boy. I Came up with an Idea just now." Zelda was astonished , how in the world did she know of her Idea? 'She must of know of me to well.' thought Zelda . " Come , put this robe on . We heading for were Link grew up in , Koroki Forest." (A/N Ok OOT Zelda's robe looks like Tp Zelda 's robe when she's trapped in the Twilight Realm only smaller )

Several Minutes Later

It had been raining hard when they had gotten to the forest. Koroki Village. Zelda then remembered Link's smiling face "_Don't worry Zel ! I'll get all the stones , Its a promise for a life time ."_ She remembered his flashed smile before heading for Death Mt. She sighed as Impa was directing her to go every which way then a mob of kids were blocking the entrance. "You're not allowed in the forest!" yelled a girl with blonde hair she wore a green dress and headband. The mob children began to throw sticks and rocks some even had bow n arrows . "EVERYONE STOP!" shouted a girl she had green hair and was wearing a green tunic. "Saria! Stay back in your house ! Well take care these intruders !"said a boy . This Saria went through the mob like it was nothing , Zelda sensed a strange presense but remained silent. " Your a friend of Link , Right?" she asked, raising a brow. "Yes, Yes I am ." replied Zelda , she had a proud face . The mob exchanged shocked glances , "What is your reason for coming?"she questioned. Impa began to speak, "We are looking for Oran Cave." "Ok, I'll show you the way."said Saria with a smile, then looked over to the mob "Go back to your homes or to rotten Mido ." The mob began to rush all over village , each locking their doors .

"Come follow me."

Both Hylian and Sheikain nodded following the green haired girl. After awhile , the trio approuched a humungous Cave . " Ok, keep exstremly close." warned Saria, as she walked quietly in the cave. Zelda and Impa followed the girl,following her instructions. At the end the reached a humugous rock , it was a teal color . Saria stepped back , not wanting to get in the way. " Ok Zelda , stand by the stone."ordered Impa "Yes m'am."said Zelda . Zelda was back to back to the Odd Stone . Her right hand with the Triforce of wisdom pressed against it . "Impa what are trying to do." questioned Zelda. " I'm going to seal you inside of it. Until the recarnation of Link awakends you. " said Impa. "Wh-WHAT!" Shouted Zelda , terror was filled in her voice. "Don't worry Zelda , Link will defeat Ganondorf and save this world. We'll help him right Saria ?"said Impa " Yep!"shouted Saria , punching her fist in the air . "What !?" shouted Zelda. " "We are going to be the Six Sages . In Seven years , Me , Saria , Nabooru, Darunia , Rauru and Ruto are going to be the six sages of Hyrule. You were supposed to be the seventh but it was to dangerous . And take your head gear off. The people in near futures won't be wearing this ,"said Impa " Me and Saria are to use our sage powers to seal you into the stone."

"A-Alright." Said Zelda, perparing for her worst. "Ready Saria ?"asked Impa perparing her sage magic, with a reply the Forest Sage said, "Yep Ready ." Then with powerful energy of green and Black surrouuded Zelda's body , then a bright flash of gold flashed . The Teal Stone flashed a rainbow color . Zelda then entered the stone , enclosing her body from anyother thing but the sages . Her eyes began to close until the recarnation of the Hero Of Time touchs stone. "We'll have to inform Link of this ."said Saria looking at her boots. " Yes, we'll have to teach him melodies as well ."said Impa. The Sheikan pulled out the replica of The Ocarina Of Time. It glowed , and that on cue Impa threw the Ocarina into the stone.

"At least she'll be safe from Ganondorf..."said Saria , looking at the Teal Stone . The crest of the Triforce Began to form . "Have a better life then this , my dear Zelda ." mumbled Impa, tears staining her cheaks. "Be Blessed with the Goddness..."prayed Saria , whistling her own Song she had created.

The Koroki and Sheikcan began to take their leave sealing the entrance with a Triforce seal.

TBC..........

* * *

**Yo!? How was it ? I'm Doing another chapter today also. See Ya!!!**

**Link: Ahahaha! U WERE PWNED!**

**Sasuke: Ugh OCH DAMNIT!**

**Sakura: Why am aren't I in the story sulk**


	2. Meet ReCarnation Link

**Hey y'alll !Was up?! Any how Heres the next Chapter!!! Remember if your emo .... CHEER UP EMO KIDZ!!!!!**

**Sasuke: -Huff Puff- WTF EMO Kids? I'm NOT EMO !!!!**

**PPOT: Sure you are Like Rena isn't Crazy**

**Rena: -Psyhco Laughter- AHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**Sasuke: -Runs like Hell-**

**Rena:Tch what an ass **

**Chapter 2 Meet Re-carnation Link!**

_Many legends had descended a hero . A young boy ,known as the Hero of Time . Who from Legend traveled from seven years. Defeating evil from each temple , awakening each sage to help him defeat the evil. But Their Princess had not been found the hero that had saved the land had cried about her disappearance , so he searched and searched but still no princess. But the adventure had just begun ._

_Ordan Village , December 19th _

12 year old Link Searched for his best friend Illa. Even though she was 2 years younger then him they still were the best of friends. He wanted to show her this Humongous Cave that was at the outskirts of Of Ordan Village. It was near Faron Springs. " Link -kun!!"shouted a Familiar voice. "Oi! Illa-chan! I wanted to show you something! It was near Faron Woods and Its a HUMONGOUS CAVE!!" said Link excitedly , a huge wolf like grin pasted on his face.

"Cool ! I'll go but only if you protect me." she replied , she had blushed at the last part. " Ok lets go get Epona!" he said as took one of the Horse reed , the musical notes came from the reed . Then sounds of hoof beats had been heard . A loud neigh had disturbed some of the villagers. "Ok girl , Lets go." said Link to Epona, He helped Illa on his pony. NEIGH! The twosome were off to the Faron Woods, going faster every minute . Wind went through Link's hair , he enjoyed it and so did Illa . Link saw the Entrance to the cave.

He felt his right hand throbbed when they entered. Twosome walked into the cave , it felt like was forever. Then at the was gigantic stone. It covered in Ivy and grass was everywhere, Link looked at the stone, it had a teal color and it had a three little golden triangles forming a humongous Triangle. "Hey Link-kun, the symbol on the rock looks a lot like your birthmark. Try touching it with you right hand."said Illa .Link glanced at his birthmark, which was glowing . As he was staring at the teal stone , he felt like something or someone was calling out to him . _ Young Hero of legend of the New Era, touch thy stone to awaken thy princess _

{This is so weird}thought Link as he gently placed his hand on stone, which that same stone began to glow. A scared look appeared on Illa's face as she began to run from the cave. The dirty blonde haired boy covered his amazingly sapphire eyes of glare of the blazing Light. Then A form of girl started to appear. The light quickly vanished back inside the stone. The girl who was about his age , had short blonde hair, a dress that was a tinted purple with the same triangular mark on the bottom. She also had the same birthmark as he did.

Her sapphire eyes fluttered open, her blonde eye-brows furrowing with confusion. " Huh? Where in Goddness name am I?" she murmured , getting up and dusting her dress. " Wait a minute." she glanced around nervously , then noticing Him . " Wai-Wait a Goran pickin second !!!" She screamed , not noticing that Link plugged his two ears with his pinkies. " Umm Miss?" he began but she already gone.

* * *

Zelda's P.o.v

I made my way through the dense cave, which it was very murky and very slimy. _Splash! _ Down I fell in the mud , trying to clean as much mud off my face , I sprinted once again. I didn't dare look back at the boy , for some odd reason he looked a lot like my Link back in my time. I felt very cold when I exited , I was filled with mud and my hair was so dirty from all that mud. I scraped myself here and there, and skinned my knees. Nothing hurt because I was numb. I Suddenly fell in ice cold snow , I felt someone grabbed me As I lost my conscious .

Normal P.O.V.

Everything was warm to Zelda when she woke up , she felt a warm quilt on her , she sat up observing her bandaged arms and legs, her dress was on a chair. She noticed she had been wearing brown and blue short dress with sakuras and lilies . She rubbed her sleepy eyes. The House was empty but quite a nice place and she was by the fireplace to keep warm. A small _CREAKKK _ Of the door leading to the outside opened , which of course startled the princess.

The figure came in and silently closing the door and locking it. Now Zelda had noticed that it was the boy from before. " I guess your awake now ? Huh?" he asked , looking at her direction . " Y-Yeah ." She replied . " Thank Goddness that your injuries weren't that serious or would have to contact the village's local doctor."

He came closer as she began to pull away . " Uhh you ok?" he questioned with confusion. " Yes, I , Um , YOUJUSTLOOKLIKESOMEONE IKNOW!!!" she shouted /replied. " UM , could you say that non gibberish" he asked , scratching behind his head. "You just look like someone I know." she sadly , a frown came to her face as she looked down at the floor. "Oh.......Who?" He asked calmly. " You Just looked like an old friend that's all." a small smile came to her lips. " Anyway....," said the boy changing the the topic, knowing it would upset her even further then before if he asked more. "What's your name? My name's Link by the way." said Link.

" Oh ...umm..."started Zelda, but then she began to think {There's probably a re-carnation of myself here to I'll just have to go with a different name or nickname, hmmmmm} Then a certain Memory came up_ . __ "Don't worry Zel ! I'll get all the stones , Its a promise for a life time ."_ Zel, a perfect nickname she could use as a name. "I'm Zelda , but just call me Zel." she said , a smile appeared on her face. "A smile appeared on his , which reminded her about The other Link and Navi .

"Now do you want stay here?" I have an extra bed upstairs." asked Link . A quick sure came from the young Zelda's mouth.

"I guess this is a new start of a friendship , huh Zel?" "MmHm , Yes it is."

* * *

(A/N I was going to stop it right here but that would be too boring .)

Zelda noticed the replica of the Ocarina of Time in Link's hands . " This yours?"he asked quietly. "Yep. What to hear a song on it?" she asked. A quick nod got her attention , as she got the Ocarina back, she inserted it into her mouth , starting her own soothing lullaby that had always put her to sleep as a child. Even now she can still feel her mother's strong embrace of warmth wrapped around her lanky body. As she was looking over at Link , she noticed he was in some sort of trance , so she stopped playing and went in front of him. Snapping her tan fingers against his dull sapphire eyes.

"Link?Link!?LINK?!!!" She nearly shouted that in his face , until he blinked a couple times and shook his head. When they made eye contact. Zelda saw his pupils weren't in ordinarily filled in black circles, the more slinted then before, maybe she awakened something inside of him. A snare came from his throat as he tried to lunge at her but invisible force kept him back, Then a transparent form appeared. She had forest green hair, with majestic navy blue eyes and a flowing dress of many greens .

A tiara with the symbol of the Triforce was on her head , and she wore flat green shoes. "Farore!!??Goddness of Courage ??!!" shouted Zelda looking alarmed. "Yes , It is I .Farore, I needed to get this boy under control or he would end of hurting you .

Another figure appeared, Nayru( A/N Everyone most know what she looks like go read the Oracle of Ages Manga online if you don't) " Ah Sister, so the Blue- eyed beast tried to escape yet again right?" she asked , looking at the snaring and growling boy . "What do you mean by Blue-eyed beast?"asked Zelda, in her gut she had a feeling that she shouldn't of said that. " Ah, The Blue Eyed Beast Was Once A Divine Demon who loved to destroy all living things , taking away it for his own."

began Nayru .

" He is mostly like Ganondorf, for power anyway when he tried to take the power of the scared Triforce , he was sealed within it until..."Continued Farore, trying to make sure Link didn't get away. " Until when??!!" asked Zelda , she wanted to know how to keep the evil demon sealed. "Until The Hero Of time entered the scared realm and that is where he made his move to curse the next Hero . And this little kid is him and soon when he's 18 he's going on his big adventure." Finished Nayru. "OH wow."she Zelda. She noticed the boy was limp in Farore grasp. Slowly placing him down , Farore looked at Zelda , " If he ever tries to attack you again , Use the Song of the Goddness . Ether I, Nayru or maybe Din if she doesn't have as much time on her hands will come and seal the demon once more.." and with that the two Goddness Left the girl and boy alone.

TBC..........

* * *

**PPOT : Finally something Long !**

**Link: Now let's just hope we get some reviews or I'll kill em -Steals Rena Ryguus Hatchet-**

**Rena: Link-kun GIVE IT BACK !!!!! Chibi crying eyes**

**Link: Tch Here**

**Rena: YEA!! NOW I'll go People if they don't review **

**Keiichi: Rena we have a Club Meeting Right Now!**

**Rena : Damn , I really wanted to kill -sulks as she gets dragged away in chibi mode -**

**Nayru: -with Peace sigh- Read and Review!! :) =^-^=**


	3. The Adventure Finally begins!

**Wow I've really started to love this story . I'll keep writing more and u people keep on reading!Clear?Now lets start.**

**Ganondorf: If u love this damn story so much you should just marry it**

**PPOT: Damn u , * mutters * I wish you'll die by Oyashiro-sama**

**Link: * Suddenly appears * Dude You should take a chill Pill**

**Ppot: * Frowns and then sighs * I Take so many ugh.**

**Ganondorf: * Gets struck By Lightning and dies ***

**Munchkins: Ding – Dong the wizard is dead rub your eyes get out of bed ! Ding-dong the wicked wizard is dead!**

**Link: Aren't they from the wizard of Oz?**

**PPOT: Yes , yes they are , now let the reading begin!**

_**If your wondering what Zelda looks like I'll explain it about half way because It was gonna give me a little thought**_

**Chapter 3:**

The Adventure finally Begins

_5 Years later July 15th Day 1_

Zelda breathed in the evening air. Everything was so crisp in Ordon and she had appreciated it. Nothing had seemed like anything was going to happen . She was sitting on the wooden platform that led in her and Link's House. He and Rusl earlier had went to Faron Spring To have a man – to – man talk about something. She looked at the beautiful orange sky. _ Twilight is quickly approaching _ The young Hylian princess turned her head swiftly , startled to see if someone was there. "That's weird I thought I Heard something." She muttered to herself , Quickly standing up and stretching . A young child came rushing forward from the village , He had a blonde bowl cut and had stunning ocean blue eyes.

" Zelda- onii chan ! ," he shouted panting and wheezing , " Did dad and Link come back yet ?" "No why?" she questioned , jumping from the wooden platform. " I Bet by Fado's Goats that they'll be right here right about-" She was cut off by a noise . _Clip clap clip clap_ . She and Collin suddenly a heard loud Hoofbeats coming from the forest. There came with Link and Rusl , with Epona right behind. " Hey Zel !" shouted the dirty blonde haired teen boy, waving over to her. "Yo Link." she smiled and walked over bringing Epona to the side of their house. Rusl had Collin by the hand , the young boy looked back taking one more glance at the young farm hand. Link smiled that wolfish smile of his. "So how did the man to man talk go?" questioned Zelda, cocking a blonde brow .

" Nothin' Really," He shrugged "Somthin' about the world of light and twilight mixin'" Zelda thought concentrating on the topic. "Ok then how bout you take a rest . I'm sure Fado's going to come for you for herding." Zelda said , pausing then continuing with, " I'll wash Epona for you." She silently began to take Epona away to Ordan Spring, but he began " Hey Zel." She turned , looking at his stunning appearance. " I've haven't told anybody this but ....." he paused , looking at his feet then continued " I've been having horrible nightmares lately about dark clouds mixed with the Twilight and a shining in golden light with a triangle like my birthmark is under this wolf I see ,that has a greenish color on top and everything else is grey, on the wolf is an Imp with orange hair that turns into a hand and , and......" Zelda stared , how did Link have a dream like that , Wait It could've been a dream , it must have been a vision ! She remembered that she had a kind of vision , Ganondorf had been the dark clouds but was twilight? The wolf was Link , She was sure of it but what or who was the Imp?

"It- Don't worry about Link, It must have been a bad dream..." she lied , taking Epona's rein , she lead the horse to Ordan Spring , she looked back and said " Everything will be fine." She brought Epona to Ordon Spring . Once the Epona was tidied up so she sent her back to the house by using Farone's Wind . In a gust of jade winds the horse vanished . Zelda Smiled , then turned to the spring .

" Ordona . Matters I need to ask of ye , is in need of importance..."

"_**Yes M'lady Princess Zelda of the past to help the hero of the future." **_said the light Spirt that looked a lot like a goat . Zelda sighed, " I believe Ganon and the other evil are coming in a quick pace. Link had just a vision , about the near future."

"_**Ah I see" **_

"I'm just worried about it and I..."

"**Do not worry thy princess, Someone is here to meet you."**

"Wait- What?!" questioned Zelda.

Zelda's Attention quickly glanced forward to a rustling in the bushes and she heard screams of, "FOR THE LOVE DIN GET OFF ME YOU STUPID BAKA!" " IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT GOAT THING WARPPED US THROUGH TIME!"

Out of the bushes came a woman that had looked a lot like her nanny , Impa. "I-Impa!!?," Shouted Zelda , running to her like a lost child . Tears running down her face , " I-I thought I would never see you again...." Impa smiled , embracing the young teen . Another Figure came out with bright blonde hair , cerulean eyes and Green Tunic equipped with a sword , known as the Master Sword. " Link!?"she squealed , running to him in full speed. " Zel calm down ! Ya Gonna Kill me!"He breathed from her squeezing him tight. " Goman nasai!!Dai shaboo?"asked Zelda with content feeling. " Gee, I'm fine really," he said , " Hey where's you Hylian dress?" "Oh , I had to ge-" Zelda was cut off with huge

**ERHMM.**

**Young Princess and Hero of thy past we can not dawdle about thy past now we must focus on the new hero of destiny of this era**

"Oh You're right Ordona" said Zelda Softly

"Err yeah , sure whatever ... Goat thing ..." muttered Link , he was then suddenly smacked on the head by Zelda , who was giving him a Don't say anything rude to a Light Spirt or I' m going to kick your ass look.

**Err-hmm . Now on to more important topic . We should put into disguise and nickname , Hero of Time.. Maybe a fox, no a Wolf how bout and the name hmm..**

"Why a wolf?"whined Link not listening what the light spirt had said . " Why not Fairy ? Since you used to have well Navi by your side?" said Impa , putting in her two cents. " People will call me weird..." he whined, again.. _BONK " _YOWCH That hurt Zel!" He cried out , rubbing the place where she hit him . " Can't I Choose what name that I can have ? I Have the freedom of SPEECH!" _SLAP _"Shut the hell up you whiny little bitch." said Zelda , sternly. " Damn politics..." _SLAP _

"Ok, Ok I'll get back to the topic. Can't I go as Oni, because one I have a mask that changes me into a Fierce Denity and two it's something other what I look Like , and three Tatl and Tael called me that when I was Termina , I can show you now." Link then pulled out a carved mask , it represented him a lot just with white hair , white eyes , blue and red vertical markings going down both cheeks. As he pressed the mask on his face , a bright light surrounded his body , as screeched a Bloody howl . Impa and Zelda covered their eyes.

Out of the light stepped out a young figure , looking a lot like Link wearing a white tunic , he had white eyes , white hair and had long sword that twirled which that was a teal color. " You like?" he asked , a smirk was on his face. " Yes I do , so your gonna have to we-" she was cut off by him saying , " NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THIS LIKE THAT !!"

**Maybe I can change a few things**

A circling light surround Lin- err I Mean Oni. Oni's white tunic became something had resemblance to a Ordan shirt. (Like Link's shirt in TP) his eyes were a teal color. His hair didn't really change and he didn't have those war markings on his face . He looked absolutely normal. " How do I Look??" Asked Oni. " Real GOOD!!" said Zelda Pulling by his check, " But we would have to ya know keep you hidden for a couple days this _Twilight and Imp _show up and then we could do help save this era!"

"But Zelda what about the-" Started Impa. " No Impa, you're sleeping with us tonight?"Zelda said . " Wha?"asked Impa cocking her head . "Oni's sleeping in the forest just alert us about monsters or Twilight ..." finished Zelda before Oni could protest. Zelda Skipped over to tree house with excitement, with Impa following . Oni Sighed when he headed towards the Faron Forest. Ordona sweatdroped.

**Dear Lords will this be a thrilling adventure**

_Day 2_

Zelda awoke by someone pocking her side . " Gack!" She squealed . "Zel? You alright?" said an familiar voice. Zelda rubbed her eyes to see Link . " Could you explain who that is ." he asked in curious voice pointing over to a Sleeping Impa slumped over in a chair. "Oh she helped me get home last night I had to run a errand to Castle Town... Requested by Mayor Bo." she quickly said . " But when coming back to Ordan a bunch of bandits tried to take me captive and she sprang out of no where and saved me ."

"Oh.." he said. " Let me go bathe and then I'll help herding." said Zelda " OK. " he stated briefly leaving the house . Zelda nudged Impa awake , saying into her ear " Go give this to Oni OK?" The Sheikian nodded from her slumped position, slowly getting and cracking her back she grabbed the food from Zelda and Took out a deku nut and threw at her feet and Disappeared. Zelda climbed the Ladder to the bathroom and took her shower .

As she got dressed in her clothes was a short dress that was woven with some silks and cotton . It had a hint pink and Purple , with some green splashed in with it. Zelda tied her hair in a ponytail . She put on her boots ( they look like Link's boots from WW / PH ), as she put away her Futon in the Shelf. She went to the door and went outside. She saw Talo , Malo and Beth standing over by a practice dumbie. She smiled , those kids never had gave Link a rest. She already knew Beth had a crush on Link, Talo always looked up to Link as a real swordsman, and Malo really didn't care.

She Saw Rusl coming over from the Village . He was holding a wooden sword in his right hand. " Oh Zelda -san , a pleasure to see you ." he said smiling . " You as well." she replied , " Who's the sword for ?"

"Link."he replied to he, " I've been making this for a few days , could you do me a favor and give this to him." She nodded and rushed to the Fado's ranch to see Link finishing up on herding the goats . She Saw Link hopping the some fences that Fado Set up for him to practice on . Then she saw Link charging on Epona coming to the entrance , almost hitting into her , she quickly used Farore 's Wind to Transport her self above Link. As she hit the ground , Link turned Epona's reins to see who he almost ran over. "Zel!" yelled Link , jumping off Epona and raced up to the his friend to check up on her to check if she was alright.

"Hey Link." She tried to fake a smile knowing it didn't work. " You alright ?" he asked desperately . " Yea , just came to deliver something to you from Rusl." she replied giving him the wooden sword . " Whoa , that's cool ." forming a smile , "Better go thank him ." as he rushed off she started to make way to Ordona's spring but she felt a something hit her like a beam of energy or something. She fell , losing continuous .

_Zelda stood , facing a castle ,everything was covered in Twilight . The skies were a deep orange and bright yellow. Then she heard a battle cry . Several soldiers were attacking monsters that had strange markings on them . She saw a person , who was wearing black robes and wore a giant helmet. Then the sence changed to a throne room . Zelda glanced around she saw a woman who looked a lot like her but she had different kind of dress. Soldiers were stationed everywhere near the entrance. Gushing black smoke came straight forward from the entrance . Then as she peered over there she saw the beasts from earlier rushing right in , the soldiers charged against them , but they were no use . _

_Some were pinned down to floor. She saw the person in the helmet again it began approaching the throne . Then the thing said calmly , " Princess , surrender or Death ?" The Princess looked down at her feet , gripping her sword . The soldiers that were right besides her glanced at her waiting for her response. She grunted , dropping her rapier to the ground .Then the Princess was quickly put in the west tower . _

_Then everything went dark . She started hearing a familiar voice screaming her name...  
_

Zelda woke with a jolt hitting someone in the process. She was in Ordona's spring , she glanced over who she hit . It was Oni , she saw someone looking at her . " Are you alright ?" asked a frantic Impa , she wore a quite worried expression on her face. " I- Impa..." she stuttered . " I – I had a vision ! It included the other me and this weird man who controlled these metal plated beasts. He wore a helmet with a weird designs. The Princess of this era is in danger and she held captive!!" Oni started to stir looking over to her " You Ok Zel?" She nodded , the lights in the spring began to glow and Ordona began to appear .

**Princess of the Past the one you talk about with the metal helmet is the Twilight that you for see in you visions , I've already began to lose contact with my kin already and I already sense evil afoot **

Then from no where the all hear galloping from exit of the Spring . Impa and Oni rushed to the trees to hide from whomever was coming . Ordona disappeared from view. Then Zelda seen who galloped past, it was Link and Epona . "Link!!" She shouted over as she exited the spring and started to run as far as her legs could carry her. He looked back and turned Epona around . She came back trotting over to Zelda letting her master get off. " What happened??" she asked full of curiosity . " Talo had chased a monkey back to Faron forest , with Beth and Malo following after him !" he said . Zelda nodded , " Let me come with you !"

He briefly nodded and went and jumped on Epona. Zelda looked back into the trees , She saw Oni and Impa sprinting right behind. She nodded and looked forward. "Hold on!" shouted Link to her as Epona jumped a fence. They came over to the bridge and more deeper into Faron Forest. They saw The entrance was to dark see , so Link got off the horse , running over to man over to the other way .

Zelda slumped on the saddle and finally got off she waited for him to return. Then she saw him rushing back to her side . "Link what cha got?" she asked . " A Lantern so we can see." he replied . "Ok." she smiled . And the two went inside of the cave with Oni and Impa right behind.

( (A/N : I really don't feel like saying what they did in the cave so I'm skipping it! SO there)

As Link and Zelda reached the outside they stretched . " Link the entrance to where Talo is locked and there is key in a chest." she explained pointing first east then west . " Ok that's gonna take a bit ." "But-WHAAAAAA!!!!"started / screamed Link as he was being transported to that cave with the key in it . He then fell flat on his face , he started to hear Laughter . He looked up to see Zelda laughing . "What's so funny !" he growled. She smiled. " Oh, the way you landed . Ya should of seen your face it was priceless !" She said , as she continued laughing. " OK you can stop laughing now." he muttered , whipping grass off his clothes.  
As the two and inside they killed the enemies inside . Link climbed the short ledge to the chest. As he opened it he swiped the key, jumping down from the ledge he held Zelda 's hand . In a spinning Jade Light they were transported to entrance . Enemies jumped from their hiding places. Zelda used Din's Fire , while Link Slashed at the other two as he opened the gate . The gate 's lock dropped down and disappeared into black smoke as the twosome rushed towards the next area . Zelda shot Din's Fire at more monsters as Link slashed and slashed at the dim wited monsters. As they started to approach the temple. They saw Talo and Girl Monkey . As Zelda prepared a double shot Din's Fire at the two monsters guarding the prisoners Link Performed a Spin Attack. Zelda Then fired away her magic at the two monsters, burning them into nothing. Talo and Monkey looked excited to be free. Link then looked at an exhausted smiling Zelda . He smiled and he gave her a thumbs up.

Later that day

Talo , Zelda and Link were coming back from the Faron Providence. Talo turned to Link and Zelda .

"Umm I wanted to thank you for saving me back there. " he said in a small voice . " You're welcome Talo just don't do things before you think." said Zelda in a stern voice. The boy nodded, " That Monkey when I caught up with her . The monsters attack and she protected me and when were captured she was kind to me and made sure none of the monsters hurt me . " he said . "Thank Goddness you're alright." sighed Link. " Thanks! Just don't tell my dad!" he shouted back to the two of them and he rushed back to the village. Just when they gonna leave , They spotted Rusl coming the other way . " So you two rescued Talo?

Collin had informed me that Talo and Beth and Malo had were chasing a monkey ." "Rusl ,"stated Link sternly. "When we went to go rescue Talo , we found Monsters in Faron Woods." A shocked expression came to Rusl's face. " It will be dangerous if someone goes into the forest . Steer clear you two you hear." he said sternly. Zelda mainly stayed silent and let Link talk . { What's going to happen next? Will someone be murdered in the dead of night?} she thought as Rusl headed back to village . Link followed him with Zelda right behind him.

Later that night

Zelda finished brushing her hair and putting in a bun. Zelda looked over at Link , who was asleep . She sighed , she had no clue when the evil will strike . She started to get into her futon and lay there, thinking. She still couldn't sleep , she shifted into several positions. Then she heard groaning , it grew louder and louder . Zelda looked at Link he was clutching his right hand , his Triforce shone brightly . Frighten, she scrambled over to her Ocarina of Time . Link was starting to get up and his face still hung down , his hair covering his eyes.

Then his body was encased in light , before his body was encased in light his head shot up glaring at her . His eyes were like when they first met , his pupils were slitted . {The Divine demon took over again , I better play -}

But her thoughts were cut short when she felt weight on top of her. There stared slitted blue eyes . A wolf was on top of her and it was of course the Divine Demon. _** Do not worry girl , I'm not here to eat you alive like the foolish Goddness told you. ** _She stared , did wolf just talk? She had no clue if she going nuts. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LINK!!" she demanded , violently moving around to get out from the wolves grasp , but that failed. __

_**Oh that boy he is still sleeping , do not worry . He is fine. I am just here to inform you that the evil was the evil that you faced as child combined with the man no twili Zant ....** _ " Wait ! Ga-Ganondorf is still alive !!" She screamed, she was horrified.

_**Yes , tomorrow the Twilight will strike this peaceful town and take the children . You must make sure you get to Ordona spring before that Ilia girl brings the boy's horse to there. Or Yo won't be able to kill the monsters . The Boy will go after them and cross to the Twilight curtain . I will be finally be released there and the Imp will follow**_

_**so watch out for them **_

__She saw him get off her and snuggle back into Link's futon changing himself back to Link.

Zelda got up and stared where the divine beast once stood . {Link} she thought with worry. She shook her head . Grabbing her bag she stuff food, water, a dagger ( A/N : She had to be sure right?), The Ocarina of time and her Harp (A/N: She crafted this when she was 16 so would have it with her on all times). Then she set them aside for tomorrow morning. She finally fell asleep after that.

Day 3

Zelda quickly woke up ,beads of sweat dripped from her face. She whipped the sweat off looking where she last saw Link's sleeping form , it was gone . She sat up , stretched and climbed down the ladder to the kitchen . On the oak table sat an envelope , she skipped over to it , picked it up and started to read.

_Dear Zel, _

_I went to Fado's ranch to do some more herding . I also Forgot to inform you that Rusl asked me to do an errand for Him, It has something to do with bringing the sword that he forged to Hyrule Castle Town . It was for him requested by Mayor Bo but he asked me to do that in his place. He told me that Two days ago. Sorry i forgot to tell you that , My mind was so occupied on what my dreams ment that I told you that instead. So I won't see you in a couple day so I'll see you Later!_

_ Link _

Zelda put the letter back in the envelope , she sighed. She then remembered what she had to do . She rushed outside with her bag on one shoulder . She ran to Ordona's spring as fast as she could . Then She heard light foot steps and hooves coming towards the spring. She took out a pencil and a piece and started writing on it , for Impa . She removed her harp and played a song called 'Song of the Birds' The Hawk that has a liking to Link swooped down on her pointer finger . " Could you bring this to Impa." she whispered to the Hawk, it nodded and took off with the letter in it's talons. She began to leave to have a face to face with Ilia.

"Oh , uh, hi Ilia." Zelda said , her right eye twitched. " Oh if it isn't the miss goody two shoes." she snapped. Zelda gulped , when she first arrived into this era , This one never had a liking to her . Everyone else she liked but she hated her the most . She tried endlessly to torture or torment her in any means. But she figured out when she turned 15 why she hated her , it was because she was always with Link and he left her in the dust. Fact was she was jealous . "Why you here." Zelda asked with curiously . " I brought Epona to heal of her wounds. Link didn't even notice that he her ! She has feelings too you know !" She screamed. Ilia went over to the entrance of the spring and locked the entrance.

She the walked back to her to have anther lengthy conversation. "Why did you do that !" asked Zelda , she looked extremely pissed . " I don't won't Link taking Epona."she growled in response.

Zelda felt a shot of pain go right through her . From the corner of her eye she say Link coming out with Collin right behind of the hole. " Ilia-chan , Link didn't want to hurt Epona he saved Talo yesterday with Zelda's help. (A/N: OK I really don't feel like going into to the part with Gushy Link Ilia stuff now onward!) Then the group started to hear strange noises coming outside the spring. Then out of no where Monsters broke down the gate . Everyone held shocked expressions.

Epona neighed wildly . One of the monsters shot Ilia with an Arrow , Collin and Link were hit with a club . Two of the monsters brought Zelda down by using Electric whips (A/N Lol) Collin , Ilia and Zelda were taken away while they left Link Behind . They Let when their Boss blew a horn . In the sky a black and red portal Submerged. With Smirk of satisfaction he told his men to raid more of Ordon and then they Left.

Several Hours Later

Oni watched as Link awoke. Link looked around , he quickly sprinted off to the exit and went across. Oni watched from the shadows . Link came up to a Wall with red designs , then from no where a giant hand him took into the endless darkness

Oni leapt through the wall , he hid from view in the trees. He watched as the hand was a apart from a black beast monster with a metal plate. Link struggled and struggled until his birth mark shone with bright Light. The monster threw him aside like garbage covering his face . Link tried to get up but struggled , he grunted and groaned . Then he screamed bloody murder when he grew fur, grew a tail and a snout. He Transformed into a wolf. He had green on top and with a weird pattern on his forehead.

Oni watched as his slumped . Then Link's eyes snapped open reveling silted blue eyes. He attacked the beast head on making it go into black smoke. More soon came , knocking him unconious . Oni saw him being dragged away . As Oni came from the his hidding place he saw an Imp on a tree branch .

"Who are You!" He shouted , pointing his finger at it. "Hmph , well I should be asking that myself." It mimicked. Oni found out that the thing was a girl , because , one it didn't wear anything . Revealing something that I am not writing . " I'll tell you later , let's just follow the kid who turned a wolf." she sneered. "Uhh , K?" He said when he followed the Imp .

**Bloody Hell Am I getting good or what !!! Eight Pages WOOHOO!! :D**

**Dark: Yay you**

**What's wrong Dark Link!!??  
**

**Dark : I'm not in this ...**

**Well I was going to put up a poll and see who you wanted me to sqeeze in as A Character. **

**Dark: Oh I see , Will you put me in as one of the slectives??!1 Puppy dog eyes**

**Ok OK But You have promise to my servant**

**Midna:Hey your stealing my Line !! Damn you PPOT!!**

**Zelda: *Holds Midna back * K thank read and review!! **

**Oni: I was supposed to say that Zellie!!**

**  
Zelda:Ugh!! * mutters* sissy**

**Oni: I AM NOT !! Anyway Read and Review!!**

**Ok People I'm putting this poll up to see if you guys want to see in the fanfiction :**

**Sheik**

**Navi**

**Saria**

**Dark Link**

**Please just pick one not two !! Thanks :P**

**I'm adding more fanfictions so be on the look out!**


End file.
